Orphans Beloved: The Bandwagon
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved… "The Bandwagon…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. I do plan at least one longer tale, "Nessun Dorma" but that's just getting sketched now.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended.

(Note…Remember I do not guarantee these "Orphan Beloved" bits hold as a story, though admittedly the first OBeloved tales are following a consistent line. For the Beloveds, there will be others that do not follow in logical order. However I will consider keeping the numbered OBeloveds as connected tales and others just using titles. Naturally I will indicate separate complete stories like Nessun Dorma which add chapters.)

"So a massive and illegal genetic experiment involving human cloning and unsanctioned human experimentation…" the FBI team leader shook her head… "God, I thought I'd seen everything…First that lunatic Fox Mulder turns my old partner Agent Scully as crazy…Then I get stuck working with that basket case Olivia Dunham and her whacko Fringe team…Now this. Well, at least for once there's real evidence."

"You can bet your booties…" Allison, nodding to the row of nearly sixty identical clones…

"No! No! This is a vital project of national importance!" Aldous Leekie in handcuffs, shrieking. "You ignorant buffoons can't shut us down! Wealthy and powerful people, prominent people are behind us! Neolution will march forward to a better tomorrow!"

"We have important friends! Tell them, honey!" the fortyish woman leaning on cane…An older but exact copy of the young women facing her…Nudging Leekie.

"You nuts always do…" the team leader sighs. "But they don't seem to be answering your calls today. Take 'em away, fellas."

"Unhand me!" Leekie, screaming… "Or I'll put out a list of important people I bestowed tails upon! My wife and I are a step away from the secret of immortality!"

"Yeah, yeah…So's Baron Frankenstein…Lets go." Agents lead them off…

"Well, that's that." Allison nods to Sarah… "We have Leekie's black book of experiments and can cure the anomalies the Leekies induced in us. The records are safely deleted so we can live normal lives without being freaks…Except at family reunions, of course."

"Speaking of which…" Felix looked around at the sea of identical faces beaming…

Allison looking as well…Grimacing as it became clear that at least fifty percent of the horde was showing significant appreciation for one of the heroes of the hour, male. "Donnie!"

"Ally?!" he called, rather nervously, lost in the horde…

"Here!" about thirty identical voices called.

"What?" Allison stared…Sarah, next to her and Felix, repressing grin…Which Allison caught, with narrowing stare.

"Oh, this stops right now." Allison, grimly. Plunging into the sea of clones… "Donald Hendrix! Get out here!"

"Ally?" Donnie…Surrounded by eager Allisons…One clinging tightly to his arm.

"No…I am real Allison, Donald…We go home now. Sweet hubby." Helena, in Allison outfit and bangs, insistent.

"Helena!" Allison, grabbing, pulling the stunned Donnie back. "Go marry Jesus or something!"

"There she is…" Sarah pointed Helena out to the FBI team leader. "I'd use horse tranquillizers or something like that."

"Right…Take her out, fellas!" call on radio.

Flurry of darts fired…Helena stumbling, then down…Along with two or three clones, stuck at random.

"So much for our serial basket case…" Felix notes. "Now what?…A top secret cloning facility crammed to the gills with pretty clones, what do we do?"

"Is this a rhetorical question?" Sarah asks.

"Actually…No…" Felix grins… "Cause the girls and I…Well, 76% of them…Agreed…We can't pass up this one…"

Allison, hurrying over… "You promised, Felix. Just give us a moment."

"Yeah, yeah…" sigh, wave…

Allison dragging Donnie to somewhat secluded area…

"What's all this?" Sarah stared…

"One moment…You've love it…" Felix, smugly… "Girls, please…Places! Places, please! Thank you!"

Allison and Donnie emerging…Donnie in tux, Allison in gown…Handing Donnie a top hat and cane.

"Up there, honey…" she hissed, pointing…The long row of clones forming up on the Dyad Institute ground plaza and staircases in a long ribbon, paralleled by another on the far staircase…

"Fee?" Sarah, staring…He putting up a hand…Now, now, siskat… "Gots to have us a proper splash for this one, sister."

"Lights!" Felix cried.

"They're all on!" a clone's voice called back.

"Cameras…Didn't anyone bring a video camera as I instructed in my Orphans newsletter?…Ladies?...Isn't there a single video camera free in this whole vast megaconglomerate?" frown… "All right, cell phones, then…"

"Fee?"

"Sarah?" return pout. "Come on, girl…When in God's name will I ever get another chance to do Busby Berkeley on the cheap again? Action, people! Cue our Fred and Ginger…"

Sarah blinking…Paul now by her, staring…

"A pretty girl…" Donnie in top hat, cane…Cooed to a beaming Allison… "Is like a melody…That haunts you night and day…" spinning her gently on the plaza…The row of clones running up and down staircases beaming…

"Just like the strain…" Donnie…

"… of a haunting refrain…" Allison…

Together:

"She'll start up-on a marathon…

And run around your brain." Donnie leading Allison up stairs past row of clones…

Allison: "You can't escape… She's in your memory."

Donnie: "By morning night and noon."

"She may leave now and then…Come back again…" Allison cooing back…

"A pretty girl is just like a pretty tune…" Donnie and Allison…Both reaching out at end, Donnie with cane extended…

Chorus of clones…

"A pretty girl…Is like a melody…That haunts you night and day. She may leave you and then…Come back again.

A pretty girl is just… Like a pretty tune…"

Sarah, Paul staring…

"No, no, no!" Felix glared. "Lets try it again…Fanta, Sierra, Wilhelmina, please try to remember you are angels floating on clouds not silly cows on bellowing on their way to market…Again…Fred and Ginger, if you would save the kisseepoo for your own time and a little more Astaire, less Chaplin, Mr. Hendrix! You're not trying to do a pratfall here, you're trying to elegantly dance your lady-love to Heaven!"

Donnie eyeing Allison…

"You were great…Don't listen to him." She hissed.

"Cue music!…Cell phones! Action!" Felix called.

"A pretty girl is…"


End file.
